


You Are My Lightning

by BeccastielDW



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Community: norsekink, Edit, M/M, Short, Smut, Smutty, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderfrost - Freeform, gif, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccastielDW/pseuds/BeccastielDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it even reach Earth..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Lightning

Thor does not always control his lightning when he is lost in Loki.

His cock buried deep inside his trickster of brother and as he pound into him with passion, the thunder would crack loud outside and sometimes when Loki squeeze hard around him with a mischievous grin the lightning would even reach Earth.

And the sorcerer make fun of him for that but Thor always get revenge after that. He loves to ride Loki so hard that their whole wing quake with seiðr that his brother no longer control, their room is always a mess after that but it’s not like they care.

People in Asgard learned to not mention the weather in public, it’s not considered like a polite topic anymore, some would feel uncomfortable or just blush or giggle, if you go visit Asgard just don’t talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short but just came like that because of the gif I made  
> Every time there's thunder and lightning I'm grinning like : "oh looks like Thor and Loki are very horny today"  
> hope you like it ;)  
> I will write a longer version soon  
> And if someone want to write their own longer version of this I'm in ! I love differents input ! please let me know I want to read it and would be cool if you mentioned my fic for inspiration I'll also put your link btw so uh this message is addressed to everyone lol


End file.
